1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a mobile terminal and a method for controlling broadcast in a mobile terminal. The mobile terminal and method are specifically directed to a mobile terminal that can receive broadcast guide information only from one broadcast provider and the received broadcast guide information satisfies a specific condition.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to the possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of terminals are diversified, a terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, and broadcast reception for example. To support and increase the terminal functions, the improvement of structural parts and/or software part of the terminal is considered.
Generally, a broadcast receiving terminal receives broadcast associated information from each of a plurality of broadcast providers as consolidated broadcast associated information when receiving broadcast contents from the plurality of broadcast providers. Accordingly, the broadcast receiving terminal cannot identify broadcast associated information of a desired broadcast provider until broadcast associated information of all of the plurality of broadcast providers is received.
However, much time is required to receive broadcast associated information from all of the plurality of broadcast providers. Also, a user cannot selectively receive a desired type of broadcast guide information or broadcast guide information from a desired broadcast provider.